Insatiable Alpha
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: Bella is a widow with 2 children when she returns to La Push after 10 years, unaware of the wolf pack. She opens a coffee shop on the Reservation where her father's been placed on the council as an honorary member. Charlie Swan is in on the secret, but how will he handle his daughter being the imprint of the Alpha. And who was Bella's husband?
1. Remembering

**Takes place after the Cullens leave. In this version of Twilight, Bella, didn't see who saved her in the forest. She did hangout with Jake, but after he phased she didn't hear from him again until Graduation night when he comes through her window while she's packing for College. Upset that she's leaving he throws a fit and they argue. This argument causes Bella to not come back for a few years.**

**It's officially been 10 years when Bella moves home. She's got her degree in business management and teaching. Charlie and Sue are married and live together in La Push. Bella is a widow with 2 daughters. She comes back home and moves into a house on the Reservation that Charlie has fixed up for her; where she officially meets the Alpha of the pack, and becomes a small cafe owner.**

**Authors Note: Emily and Sam are not a couple in this version, and never were. Leah phased in front of her, and Emily and her share a place together. They're cousins and basically treat each other as sisters. Leah and Sam were only high school sweethearts; they broke things off when Leah went off to college. They're still great friends though. Leah phased after her father passed away. She and Sam are the only adult wolves who haven't imprinted... yet. (They are not together at all! Leah is seeing someone else.)**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight settings, plots and characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Some quotes from the series and motion pictures may also be used. This version/Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is the work of the author. No compensation was made in the making of this Fanfiction.**

* * *

**Remembering**

Bella sat on the plane with her two daughters; Amethyst Rayne Swan Cooper 6 and Crystal Rose Swan Cooper 4. She had given them their fathers last name with hers before it. Aaron James Cooper may he rest in peace. He was her husband and a good man. He was to inherit his father's businesses and run everything with his beautiful wife, Isabella Marie Swan Cooper.

They met in college her sophomore year. She had taken a job at the campus coffee shop just outside the main library. He didn't even like coffee, but he still went in to order one, just to see her. He couldn't take his eyes off her while he ordered any random drink. And then the day he finally got to speak to her he practically froze up. She had smiled at him and got him a mocha frappuccino. He seemed to enjoy this particular coffee beverage. Before leaving he finally found the courage to ask her out. Giving her his number and him hers, they parted with huge grins and butterflies in their stomachs.

Bella smiled at the memory. He was so charming, and his smile took her breath away. They were fairly happy together. He had wanted more children but with Bella's health he was content with two daughters. They were planning to try for a boy before his passing. They had talked about adopting as well since Aaron was adopted as a baby. His birth mother died giving birth to him and his birth father had a heart attack that same day. It was devastating to Bella that he had such a huge loss as an infant. But she couldn't pity him too much because his parents were such lovely folks.

She remembered their wedding day, Charlie looked so handsome in his suit walking her down the isle. She had been so nervous, but the feeling vanished the moment she laid eyes on him; standing at the altar looking handsome in his tuxedo. He was the man of her dreams. That evening they danced until the early hours of the morning. He was such an incredible dancer too.

Bella felt a tear fall down her cheek. She missed him terribly and though it's been a couple of years, it still felt fresh when she thought about their wedding day. It didn't seem fair that he was gone. After all, it took this long to figure out that it wasn't an accident. Bella didn't want to believe it, but all the signs were pointing towards the possibility of a vampire attack.

Obviously she couldn't go to the police about it, so she figured she would go back home where she knew she could feel safe.

All the memories swirled in her mind as she stared down at her daughters. It ached in her heart to know what laid ahead of them. Sure they were financially safe, but was she safe safe?

Bella closed her eyes and let herself relax the remainder of the flight. She sent a little prayer that everything was going to be okay.

**Author Note: This is short on purpose, as it's supposed to be a prologue of some sort. I hope you enjoy this. I am still working on many other ideas that keep popping up. The gerbil wheel won't stop spinning lol.**


	2. Settling In

**Settling In**

Bella stood silently in the baggage claim. She already had a car waiting for her and her daughter's as soon as they gathered their bags.

She made the familiar drive to her father's house where he and Sue now reside. He and a group of locals had fixed up a three bedroom close to the beach and the forest for her to move into. It was absolutely perfect for her and the girls. It was almost secluded if not for the rather large log cabin just down the drive further.

Bella was filled with memories of when she and Jacob used to hang out on the beach or build motorcycles in his garage. The heart break she felt when he suddenly cut their friendship off, had left such a huge mark on her heart. She had healed with time, but it still left its mark. Of course meeting her late husband had helped significantly.

Bella pulled up to her father's house. It was a light faded blue with white trimmings. A beautiful flower garden complemented the large deck built around the front of the house. It looked comfortable and cozy. She could definitely see herself having lemonade with her dad and Sue while the girls played out front.

As soon as she climbed out and shut her car door the front door burst open. Bella did a double take when she realized who it was coming towards her. _Jacob Black,_ he had grown a great deal in the last decade she hadn't seen him. He had a broad chest, defined shoulders and an incredible abdominal figure. She blushed deeply looking away.

"Bella!?" He sounded surprised to see her.

"Jacob," she replied flatly.

She honestly wasn't in the mood for pleasantries anymore. She may live on the Reservation now but she wasn't sure if that friendship would ever return. She didn't know him anymore, just like he didn't know her.

Bella helped her oldest daughter out of the car before turning back towards the house. A group of large men was now occupying the porch and several small children were now playing in the yard. She didn't say anything as she made her way to the opposite side to unbuckle her sleeping four year old.

"You want me to help with her," Jake asked grinning.

Bella just shook her head and made her way toward the door where her father was holding Ame. Crystal was just stirring when she reached her father and leaned in for a hug.

"Hey dad," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Hey Bell. How was your flight," he greeted.

"Tiring actually. I'm glad the girls slept most of the way," she replied.

Bella clenched her jaw slightly and glanced quickly around at the gathered group. She recognized Embry and Quil from hanging out with Jake way back when. She wasn't surprised when she noticed the ring leader was nowhere to be found. She didn't bother saying hello to the strangers on the porch. She hugged Sue and headed inside and placed Crystal on her fathers bed.

"I'm going to head over to the house and start getting things settled in. Hopefully the truck will be here soon," she hugged her father again.

Kissing Ame on the cheek she made her way back to the car. She ignored the waves from Jake, Embry and Quil and headed in the direction of her new home. Of all the times she had visited during her time in college, not once did any of them acknowledge her existence. She had married into a powerfully wealthy family and after the death of her husband she was being forced into hiding. Her in-laws were taking care of everything on the business front.

The only thing that her in-laws didn't know was that Bella knew who killed her husband and why. She had been leaving clues for Bella for the past two years since Aaron's death, _Victoria._

Driving down her new road Bella swallowed the bile that threatened to come up her throat. She was pleased to see the truck was already in front of the house. She wasn't pleased to see who was assisting the movers in setting up to unload, however.

_Samuel Uley._ The ring leader of Jacob's little group of friends. The one who stole her best friend from her. But that was all in the past now. Bella parked her car across the street and stomped her way up to the shirtless man pulling the ramp out. Her heals dug slightly in the ground and she stumbled right into the hard front of the man Bella loathed.

Sam had just finished setting the ramp up and turned to see a familiar petite woman stomping towards him, in a skirt suit that hugged her curves, and heels that complemented her long shapely legs.She was a tiny little woman with long mahogany curls that shown with hints of red in the sunlight. _Bella Swan. _Her heel hit a soft spot in the ground and she stumbled slightly. He rushed forward and helped her right herself, but instead of catching her with his hands, she ran right into him catching herself on his biceps.

Bella blushed brightly as she stood up straight and looked up at the man before her. She couldn't help but slowly drag her eyes over his large muscular frame before rising up to his face and finally looking into his dark chocolate eyes. She was mesmerised by those almost black pools that she felt she could get lost in. A man with a clipboard approached her then.

"Mrs. Cooper, I just need you to sign here. We'll unload everything and set up if you wish," the man said.

"Thank you," she replied and quickly signed before turning back to the half naked man.

"Mrs. Cooper?" He asked.

"Yes, it was my late husband's surname," she replied with a huff. "Can I ask what you think you're doing here?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"I was walking by and figured I'd lend a hand," he offered, squaring his jaw and trying to avoid looking anywhere else but her face.

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened a moment ago. Of all the women in the world it was her who he was destined to be with. Her, who hated him for reasons that he couldn't fix. Her, who he found lost in the forest behind her father's old house.

Charlie Swan was appointed by Chief William Black as a counsel member and so Bella was given permission automatically to live on the Reservation. He figured he could help make her feel at home. It had been a while since the last vampire roamed into their territory. They haven't seen the redheaded female leech in years, but she was still out there somewhere.

"Well, I don't need your help. I can manage just fine on my own, I've been doing it for two years," she huffed with indignation.

"My apologies Mrs. Cooper. I didn't mean to overstep," he replied politely.

He felt a stinging sensation in his chest as he spoke to her. He was the Alpha of the pack for fucks sake. Now he had an imprint that couldn't stand to look at him due to a misunderstanding and things he couldn't reveal to her because she was technically an outsider then.

Sam rubbed his rough hands over his face as he stepped around the small woman. He said his goodbyes and began walking home. He lived in the log cabin at the end of the drive and was relieved that she lived so close.

Bella directed the movers in the correct rooms with each box. She found herself thinking about Sam and his delectable abs and that strong jaw sprinkled with stubble. She blinked when she realized who exactly she was thinking of and shook her head to clear her mind. _That self indulgent, best friend stealing, incorrigible, tall, dark and handsome man._ She thought indulgently. She couldn't deny that he was handsome and by God those eyes. She could drown in their depths. She had wanted to run her fingers through his tousled hair and stare into those gorgeous eyes of his. Bella felt heat pooling at her center and her panties dampen at just the mere thought of his mouth.

She took a deep breath and started unpacking her kitchen while the movers put together the dining room table and all other large furniture. After the last kitchen box was finished and empty. Bella signed some more papers and locked up before heading back to her father's.

She was surprised to see the large group of men still there with their wives and children. Bella rolled her eyes when Jacob smiled and waved at her. The only two that she actually talked to out of the group was Seth and Leah Clearwater since technically they were siblings now after all.

"Hey B," Leah greeted when she arrived.

"Hey Lee," Bella replied.

At first the girls had not gotten along well but over time they warmed up to each other. Bella was grateful to have a sister and brother now, even if she didn't like the crowd they hung around. They sat and caught up with the mundane things in life, with the exception of the supernatural. Bella was being hunted and she couldn't very well tell her family about it.

As evening approached Bella got the girls around. She was just about to leave when Sam walked through the door. He stopped in his tracks and couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked outside with her father and Sue. Seth following close behind with a tired Ame and Leah with a now sleeping Crystal. Sam didn't seem to be able to move from his spot as his eyes followed Bella's every move.

"Everything okay Sam," Jake asked.

"Actually," he began. "I don't know."

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?" Jake asked grinning smugly.

Sam turned to look at his pack sitting in the living room. All eyes now glued to him. All he could do was turn and look at Bella again before replying. Seth and Leah were now watching their Alpha as well, waiting for his reply.

"Yes," he said clearly, not looking away from the beautiful burnett.

It had been such a long day. As Bella tucked her little girls in bed she couldn't help but smile at how absolutely adorable they were.

She took a long soothing bath, relaxing every tense muscle in her back. After drying off, getting dressed, and brushing her teeth, she climbed into her bed. She hugged a pillow tightly and let a few tears fall as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. It's a New Day

**It's A New Day**

The next morning Bella woke to her alarm and got ready for the day. She was going to let the girls sleep in while she worked. She set off unpacking box, after box, after box. She had made coffee after unpacking the coffee machine. She was finally finished with the living room and just started on the dining room when her youngest walked in dragging her favorite blanket behind.

"Good morning mommy," Crystal said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart," Bella replied picking her up. She rubbed their noses together and Crystal giggled. "Are you hungry?"

Crystal nodded, a big smile on her face. "Pancakes please," she asked.

"With strawberries and bananas," Bella asked. Crystal nodded her head quickly, her eyes lighting up. "Okay sweetie. How about I put on Sesame Street," she offered.

"Elmo!" Crystal called out excited. Bella smiled at her daughter and sat her on the couch. After turning on the television to the correct channel she padded off to the kitchen and set about making breakfast. She was flipping the last pancake when Ame walked in.

"Morning mom," she said sitting at the table.

"Morning Ame," Bella smiled at her daughter.

Bella placed the pancakes on three separate plates and quickly set up the table. Crystal was fussy about not getting to watch TV but was content when she realized she had a plate of pancakes.

They ate breakfast in silence and after they finished eating and Bella cleaned up, they got ready for the day. The girls were signed up to attend the school on the rez but Bella was giving them a full day to relax first.

They headed to Charlie's house, and just like the night before Jake and his posse were hanging around. _What, did they not have anywhere better to go? _She wondered to herself.

"Hey Bella," everyone greeted. She rolled her eyes and ignored everyone. _Oh now she exists suddenly. _

She walked in without knocking and found her dad watching some game on television. He was deep in conversation with Sam Uley when she walked in. She kissed her father's cheek and headed into the kitchen where she knew she would find Sue.

"Good morning Bella," Sue greeted with a smile.

"Morning Sue," Bella replied. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Can you start chopping the peppers please? I'm making the guys some omelettes," Sue smiled, whisking the eggs in a large mixing bowl.

Bella started chopping. "So how have things been," she asked conversationally.

"Crowded as you can see," she grinned.

"I do see. Don't they have anything better to do" Bella mumbled.

"Well they're sort of a close knitted bunch. And with Charlie being a big influence on Seth and Leah for the past few years they kind of started to converge here," she replied sheepishly. Sue knew Bella didn't know about the pack. She also knew Bella was running from something but she wasn't going to pry.

"Yeah I noticed," Bella whispered. Bella was almost done chopping when Jacob came in and asked her to go for a walk. She reluctantly agreed.

"Are you planning on staying mad at me forever," he asked.

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't care about you. You aren't anything to me anymore Jacob," she quipped.

"Ouch. Not even going to sugar coat it huh," he said.

"What do you want Jacob? I'm not the same person who you left high and dry over ten years ago. I've grown up and moved on with my life," she snapped.

"Can you tell me why you moved back then," he asked.

"I didn't know I needed a reason to live closer to my father. Who do you think you are Jacob Black? My father isn't going to live forever you know," she replied getting upset.

"So you're telling me you didn't just make a new will and testament naming your father and Sue as the beneficiaries," he asked stopping to look at her reaction.

"That is none of your business," she snapped, twirling to face him.

"It is if you're just running from something," he said his voice raising.

"What happens to me is _my_ business Jacob," she hissed between her teeth.

"Not anymore," he yelled.

"Excuse me," she asked, pausing to search his expression.

"You heard me. You're one of us now," he was getting angry and starting to shake.

"What the hell are you talking about," she demanded.

"You! You're part of the pack now," he shouted.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice rang loudly from behind them.

"She needs to know! She's hiding something Sam," Jacob said to Sam.

"That isn't your problem Jake," Sam replied.

"She's your imprint," he said between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say," Bella demanded.

"Now you've done it," Sam sighed.

"What is that? What is he talking about," Bella asked in Sam's direction.

"How about you come over for a drink and I'll explain everything," he replied.

Bella thought about it. She'd get to be alone with this God like man. It wouldn't be so bad, would it. She's an adult after all. It's not like she's some awkward teenager anymore.

"Fine. Do you have wine?" she asked, keeping her face stoic.

"I have a couple of different bottles I think," he replied, trying not to smile.

"Okay. Lead the way," she said.

"Alright but I walked over so you can either walk with me or we could take your car," he suggested.

"We'll drive," she replied leading the way back to Charlie's. She asked her father if the girls could stay the night before heading out to her car.

"I live in the log cabin just past your place," he smiled. Bella rolled her eyes and headed for his house.

It was much bigger up close than she thought. While she was gawking at his house he got out and walked around and opened the car door for her. She stepped out with a quiet "Thank you."

They made their way to the house, neither acknowledging the other. He opened the door and strolled through the threshold without even glancing at her. She closed the door behind herself and followed him to the kitchen. He had a glass of red wine already waiting.

"Thanks," she said taking a drink.

"No problem," he replied.

"So are you going to explain what the hell Jacob Black was talking about," she demanded.

Sam took a deep breath and launched into the stories and legends of the cold ones and the protectors. He told her about the spirit warriors and the third wife. Then he explained everything he could about the pack. Bella listened closely and drank her wine. She had heard the stories before about the wolves. Jacob had told her.

"Of course. Why didn't I see it before," she said with enthusiasm, drinking the contents of her fourth or fifth gass of wine. She couldn't remember.

"Pardon," Sam asked with a raised brow.

"I already knew about the Cullens. But Jacob told me the legends and confirmed it for me. He told me your people are descended from wolves," she replied.

"Yes, he wasn't a wolf then," Sam sighed.

"So I'm suddenly part of this pack? How," she asked.

"I imprinted on you," he said. No point in beating around the bush, they're adults.

"You're going to have to explain that one because all I'm picturing is a baby duck," Bella said confused.

"It's like when you see her, nothing is holding you to the earth anymore. It's just her, like a thousand steel cables tying her to you. You'll do anything, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, or a lover. It's not love at first sight but it's damn near close," Sam said trying to explain the best he could without scaring her. Who was he kidding she's Bella Swan, she's good with weird.

"So what exactly does that make me," she asked.

"What ever you want to be," Sam shrugged.

"So we could be friends...with benefits? If I choose," she wondered.

"Define 'benefits'," Sam's voice was low, trying to mask the lust in his tone.

"Sex," she replied curtly.

What could she say, she's a woman and honestly hasn't gotten laid in over two years. Sam nearly swallowed his tongue. He liked that she was so blunt.

"Sure, I guess. I don't see why not," he shrugged again.

"So if I were to undress," she said removing her blazer. "Would you be able to keep calm," she wondered.

"Bella, please keep your clothes on," he replied swallowing thickly.

"Why? Don't you want me," she replied.

Maybe she had drank too much wine. Whatever it was, it mad her feel more brave. _Liquid courage_ her father had called it once. She was definitely feeling courageous. She was excited and flushed. She wanted to get out of her heavy clothes.

"I think that's wine talking," Sam said pointing to the almost empty bottle.

"You didn't answer my question," she sighed unbuttoning her blouse.

"Bella please stop try to take your clothes off," Sam pleaded, taking her hands in his.

"I want to know," she pouted.

"Yes. Of course I want you, what man wouldn't," he sighed heavily.

He was trying very hard to focus. She had unbuttoned her blouse to the waist of her skirt, and he could see her lace bra underneath.

"Hmm. I thought so. I want you too," her voice was starting to slur.

_Shit!_ She's drunk.

"I think I'm going to faint," Bella whispered.

"What," was all Sam could get out before Bella collapsed in his arms.

He scooped her up and cradled her to his chest and carried her to his bed. He tucked her in and took one long look at her beautiful face. She really did grow up.

The thing that he was still curious about was who her late husband was, and how did he die? Maybe she would learn to trust him eventually. At least enough to tell him what she's running from.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar howl pierced through the air.

_Vampire._


	4. She's Back

**She's Back**

Sam quickly rushed out the back sliding door and straight towards the forest. He didn't even have time to remove his cutoffs as he shredded through yet another pair. Sam was the first to phase in.

_Jared- It's the red head._

_Sam- Why would she come back?_

_Jared- Don't know. Do you think it has anything to do with why Bella returned? _

At that time more of the pack was starting to phase in.

_Embry- What's going on?_

_Seth- I smell a leech._

_Jacob-I bet it has something to do with Bella. I told you she's hiding something._

_Sam- You don't know that, Jacob._

_Paul- It makes sense actually._

_Sam- How so, Paul? Why don't you enlighten us._

_Paul- Alright. Think about it, when Bella left the leech stopped coming around not long after. Now Bella comes back, so does the leech._

_Quil- I think it's after Bella._

Sam let out a snarling growl. Great his imprint was a magnet for trouble.

_Sam- We don't know if it's really after her. It could be seeing if there's a weakness in the pack. Or checking if the Cullens have returned._

_Leah- You're such an idiot. Can't you see? Jake is right! She's running from something. You didn't see her when Aaron died. She was more than just a depressed mess, she was terrified. I think she knows something that she's not telling anyone._

_Seth- When we visited for the funeral I could smell faint traces of a leech. And there was something else familiar. I can't put my finger on it._

_Leah- When she got married I swear Aaron smelled familiar. Like one of the pack but I'm not sure._

Seth and Leah ran through their memories of when they had visited Bella and her husband.

_Sam- Aaron is Native American?_

_Seth- Yeah..._

_Paul- Dude there's a wedding photo of them at the Swan's house._

_Sam- I don't pay attention to things like that._

_Paul- Dude. Pay attention, she's your imprint._

_Embry- Don't be a dick, Paul._

_Quil- Besides they weren't imprinted until recently. Way to go getting her day drunk. Dude it's not even noon yet._

_Sam- I was hoping a little liquid courage would help her open up._

_Paul- Yeah she opened up alright. Nice rack._

_Sam- Paul..._

_Paul- What? I'm a tit man._

_Leah- You guys are still such pigs. _

Leah phased out and pulled on her romper she had tied to her leg with a pair of sandals. She was outside of Sam's house and was going to check on her sister. Those idiots have their heads in the gutter too much. Besides they have a leech to catch and a mystery to solve. Two if you counted trying to figure out who Bella's husband was.

Leah was walking through the back yard when she caught a whiff of the leech. She went to remove her garment when a sickly sweet voice sounded from behind her.

"Tell me _mutt,_ why are you all protecting the meek little human? What is she to you," it was the red headed leech.

"That meek little human is my sister, leech. And she's part of the pack. What do you want with her," Leah hissed.

"Just what is owed to me," she replied.

"And what is that tick," Leah snapped.

"Her life," she replied before disappearing into the forest.

There was a ringing in her ears as she tried to stay calm. "Bella," she whispered. She turned and ran towards the house. "Bella," she said louder.

She rushed into the house and made a beeline for Sam's room. Leah breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bella passed out in Sam's bed. She reeked of cheap wine. Leah scoffed, she's going to have to restock Sam's wine cooler.

Leah was walking into the kitchen when Sam and the others burst through the door.

"Why do I smell leech behind my house," Sam growled.

Leah didn't answer right away. She poured the remaining contents of the wine bottle into the glass Bella had previously used and chugged it.

"Jacob's right," she whispered.

"What do you mean I'm right," Jacob asked walking over to stand in front of her.

As the rightful Alpha, Jacob had discovered that he may not imprint. Billy had explained that it was possible that an imprint for the Alpha was a distraction. But he was proven wrong when Jacob imprinted on Leah's friend Vanessa. They had become mutual friends and now with Jacob being married to Vanessa, Leah thought of him more as a brother-in-law. They had formed a sort of connection.

"She said that she wanted what is owed to her," she whispered not looking at anyone. She reached for another bottle of wine and decided to forego the glass and chugged straight from the bottle.

"And what the fuck does that mean," Paul asked impatiently.

"She said 'her life'," Leah said just above a whisper.

Sam let out a feral growl and ran for his room. He calmed a bit when he saw his imprint still asleep in his bed. He could hear the pack leaving through his front door a moment later, _thank fuck!_

He headed to the bathroom and stripped off his shorts. He turned on the shower and walked in.

Bella's head was throbbing when she woke up. She sat up in the unfamiliar room and looked around. It had standard furnishings in a dark espresso wood. The walls were painted a faded blue. On the side table sat a silver lamp next to a little black alarm clock. She could hear the shower running as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She didn't bother knocking when she walked into the steamy bathroom, he would hear her right?

"Bella," Sam called from the shower.

"I'm just getting some aspirin," she replied filling a glass by the sink.

She turned around and gasp. _Holy crow!_ She could see right through the glass window that separated them. _My he's hung._ She couldn't look away, not that she wanted to. Her blouse was still unbuttoned to the waist of her skirt. Feeling bold, she undressed and stepped in behind him.

Sam was trying very hard to ignore her obvious staring. He wasn't expecting for her to join him, by any means. He froze when he felt her hands on his biceps. Her hands were soft compared to his own calloused ones.

"What are you doing," he asked, his voice shakey.

"If I am your imprint I would like to decide what I want you to be for me," her voice had a sultry tone.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. "And what might that be," he asked, unwilling to turn around to face her.

He had an insatiable appetite and before she came along he had a regular female friend he would visit to take care of such needs. Now all he could think about was his imprint. Her soft creamy skin alabaster against his own.

"A lover," she replied nonchalantly.

He took deep breaths to settle himself before turning to face her.

Bella took in the sight of him as he turned around. The water dripping down his body as she greedily looked him over. Her heart beat rapidly as she followed the trails of water over the contours of his muscular body. Finally she looked up into the heated gaze of her wolf. She bit her bottom lip as she reached out to touch his chest.

He shivered under her light feather touch. She had an incredible body for having had two children. Her breasts were perfectly perky with pink nipples, he wanted to ravish them. He let out a low growl as she stepped closer, their bodies almost touching.

"Are you sure about that Isabella," he breathed.

"I'm positive," she replied reaching up on her toes and wrapping her other hand around his neck.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her voluptuous lips. Her scent was heady, swirling around him. He could taste her on his tongue, and _damn she sure is sweet. _The kiss quickly became intense and he lifted her by the waist. She wrapped her legs around his body and he pressed her against the shower wall.

"Please," she begged. "I want you."

_Oh what the hell!_ He thought.

"Are you sure this is what you want," he asked her, hoping she wouldn't have any regrets afterwards.

"Yes," she replied exasperated. "Just do it already."

Sam let out a lustful growl and positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. _Fuck!_ He'd never felt anything like it. It felt like a current was running through his entire body. She was so incredibly tight and fit him so perfectly.

Bella let out a moan when he was fully sheathed inside her. She could feel it all the way to her toes, and in her fingertips. Whatever it is, it felt incredible and she instantly became addicted to it.

Sam braced himself against the wall with one arm and tangled the other in her hair. He pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He licked a trail from her shoulder to her earlobe. Finally he began to move. He started with a leisure pace, leaving open mouth kisses along her neck and jaw.

Bella gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the skin. The sting of her nails braking the skin sent a thrill of pleasure through his entire body. He let out a growl as his pace began to quicken. Her moans turning to screams filling the silence within the house. He could feel her getting closer.

"Let go," he growled.

Bella leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder as she reached her climax. Sam let out a loud growl as he reached his own, releasing within her. It took everything in him to keep from biting the neck of the woman in his arms.

"Shit," he whispered. "Bella are you?"

"I'm on a contraceptive. For menstrual purposes," she assured him.

He nodded his head. Their breathing heavy as they both came down from their high. He reluctantly pulled away from her and set her to her feet.

"I don't think we should have..." he began.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda enjoyed it," Bella blushed.

"There's something you need to know," he said turning off the shower.

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend," she scoffed reaching for a towel.

"No I don't," he replied. "I think you should know since it involves you."

"What involves me," she asked.

"The red head leech," he said wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Victoria," she whispered.

"So you know her," he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "She's back."


	5. That Night

**That Night**

"What do you mean she's back," Bella asked.

"When you came home, she returned," Sam explained.

Bella's breathing became labored as she slowly began to panic. She knew she shouldn't have come back but she needed her children to be safe.

"I can't stay here," she whispered.

"What do you mean you can't stay here," Sam asked.

"I have to go," she replied rushing around gathering her clothes.

"Bella stop," Sam said as he grabbed her shoulders.

She took a deep breath trying to clear her thoughts. "You don't understand Sam. She's dangerous! She will stop at nothing and she will hurt anyone who stands in her way again," she said dressing quickly.

"What do you mean again," Sam asked grabbing her shoulders gently to get her attention.

Bella froze realizing too late that she let slip something she didn't want to admit aloud to anyone. She took a deep breath before looking up at him through her lashes.

"She killed him," she whispered collapsing on the bed. Tears began pooling in her eyes as she thought back to the night Victoria threatened her.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"I should have just listened to her," she cried.

"Hey! It's not your fault Bella. None of it is," he said with conviction cupping her face in his palms.

"He wasn't even supposed to be there. The night she killed him," she let out with a sob.

Sam didn't know what to say to make it better. He reached in the first drawer he touched and pulled on a pair of khaki shorts. He took a seat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and cried harder.

She honestly didn't do the whole crying jag thing. And if she was honest with herself she only spent a single night crying for her late husband. Then she kicked herself for it and forced herself to move on. Now she was a crying mess in the lap of someone she used to loath for ridiculous reasons and had just had incredible shower sex with. What exactly did that say about her?

"We had an argument that morning and then he took me out to lunch to make up for it. He was supposed to work late but he got off early and took the girls to his parents and went home. He was going to surprise me with a candle light dinner. But when I got there," she let out another sob and continued. "He was slaughtered in our shower. He had the roast in the oven and the table set. He was just going to shower before pulling out the roast."

Her voice was shaking and so lifeless. "I'm so sorry Bella," Sam whispered hugging her tightly.

"When I got home the kitchen was full of smoke. I took care of that before I wondered through the house. He wasn't someone who would burn a roast to the point of almost catching fire. That's when I found him," she took a deep breath before reliving the horror of what she'd found. "She tortured him. Cut off his toes and fingers. She even cut out his knee caps and sliced up his legs, and then over the rest of him. The cherry on top was the decapitation," she shuddered and then she realized that Sam was shaking.

"I'm sorry you had to find him like that," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"You know what was the worst? I called Alice Cullen and she and Jasper and Emmett and Rose did me a favor and made it look like a terrible car accident so I wouldn't have to go through interviews," she whispered.

She never heard from them again after that and a small part of her was glad for it. She didn't want to call them but she didn't know who else to call. She knew she should have called 9-1-1. But this just screamed _Victoria._ Of course Jasper confirmed her scent and they had promised to take care of it themselves. Only it was obvious they _didn't._ So after two years of nothing back she made a run for it and ended up back home with a new will and testament naming Charlie and Sue as her beneficiaries.

"And now she's followed you here," Sam asked rhetorically.

This was his imprint, someone he hoped to care a great deal for someday if she'd let him. She was in danger and if he didn't know any better she'd have sacrificed herself just to save everyone she loved.

"I didn't want her to get to the girls," Bella replied.

"What exactly were planning to do Bella," Sam asked. She didn't know about the pack when she arrived and it made him wonder what she was going to do.

"Honestly, I was hoping that the girls wouldn't be with me when she finally gets me," she whispered.

Sam let out a feral growl at the thought of his imprint being in the slightest bit of danger. _She was going to sacrifice herself to the damn leech! _He hugged her to him tightly. She was such a stupid beautiful woman. So selfless she would let the leech kill her to protect those she loved. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, it was much stronger when her hair was wet. He let out a sigh.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. The pack will make sure of it," he declared.

"Is it because I'm your imprint," she asked.

"No, it's part of it but it's what we were born to do," he replied nuzzling her neck.

Bella sat deep in thought for a moment before getting up. She stood before Sam and then she let towel drop. He sat trying to restrain himself.

"Bella," he said through clenched teeth.

She smirked before turning back towards the bathroom and walking away. Anything to distract herself from the impending catastrophe. She barely had the door almost closed before Sam stopped it with his large hand. He stepped through and stood before her. One thing Sam wasn't, was shy about what he wanted. He gripped her tightly spinning her to face the sink. He bent her forward and looked at her reflection in the large mirror, pressing himself against her bare ass.

"You are mine Isabella," he whispered against her ear. "I will not let anything happen to you as long as I'm breathing."

She looked up at him, his eyes were hooded as he looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. His expression hard and his mouth pulled back to reveal his teeth. He's the alpha for fucks sake.

"It's taking a great deal of restraint to keep from marking you Isabella," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Marking me," Bella asked confused.

"Claiming you as mine," he replied, pressing himself in tightly against her back.

Bella let out a moan when she felt his hard member pressed against her back side. _God, what was she doing?_ She wondered.

"No," she whispered.

Sam froze, looking up at her. "What do you mean 'no'," he asked shocked.

"I mean you aren't marking me," she replied curtly.

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Fine," he snapped.

"But," she continued.

"What," Sam asked with clenched teeth.

"I never said you couldn't fuck me," she said smiling her wicked smile.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into," he asked.

"Well if it's anything like the incredible shower we just had, I'd definitely have to say that I'm okay with this," she smirked.

Sam began to grind against her, he pulled her hair away from her neck and began to kiss her softly. Her skin so soft, it was like satin. She griped the edge of the sink and pushed back against him. He let out a low growl and leaned in closer to her ear.

"You have no clue," he whispered.

He made quick work with his shorts before sinking into her once more. She let out a loud moan as he began to set a steady pace. His grip on her hips, bruising. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore and let go as she screamed out. Sam clenched his teeth together as he released deep within her. Bella gasped for air coming down from her climax.

"That," she began.

"I told you," he replied breathlessly.

After dressing Bella cooked a quick lunch for the pair of them.

"So what exactly is your plan on taking her out," Bella asked.

"First things first... I'll need to call a pack meeting tonight, " he replied shoving the last bite of chicken in his mouth.

"Then what?"

"Paul's our strategist. We make a plan of attack after that," he replied placing his dishes in the sink.

Bella thought about it for a moment before taking a seat. Her mind couldn't process everything fast enough.

"So your pack can kill her," she asked, not really paying attention.

"Bella, you won't have to worry about this bloodsucker for much longer. We will destroy her," he assured her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sam leaned over and pulled her into a tight hug. She giggled when she felt his hard member pressed against her.

"You're incorrigible," she smiled up at him.

"Insatiable," he winked.

* * *

**I know it's short. But hopefully I can make the next chapter a bit longer to make up for it. Thank you lovelies for reading this far! _Also I changed the scene of her husband's death. I know she wasn't supposed to know right away that it was Victoria but I couldn't resist. It's a bit darker than planned but it sorta wrote itself. _**


	6. Weaknesses and Strengths

**Weaknesses and Strengths**

That evening, Bella and Sam had come to an agreement. She had been very open about what she wanted from him, and he was happy to oblige. He no longer visited his regular to service his sexual appetite, instead he would call on Bella.

There was something odd about the arrangement that Bella and Sam had created. After Sue would take the girls to school, Sam would show up for an incredible round of passionate love making. Then Bella would cook for him and sometimes she would become closed off and hide in her room for a few minutes gathering her thoughts.

Sam had several questions about her late husband and wanted to know more about his heritage. He swore there was something so familiar about him when he finally saw his picture at Charlie and Sue's place. There was something else that worried him a lot as well, his imprint. Clearly she was not over her late husband, Sam could feel it.

"Bella," he whispered as he knocked quietly on her door.

He heard her let out a quiet sniffle before responding. "Just a moment," she called.

"You don't have to hide from me, Bella. I understand," he said opening the door.

Bella was sitting on the edge of her bed holding a photo album tightly in her hands. Sam sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"He wasn't ready to take over his parents company yet. He wanted to try for a boy and travel a little more," she was flipping through the pages of the album as she spoke.

"What was he like," Sam asked her trying to help her get through this. He was actually genuinely curious about him.

"Ironically he was obsessed with wolves. He could paint too," she replied smiling fondly at the memory of Aaron.

Sam caught a glimpse of a picture of Bella and Aaron on their wedding day. Though he felt a jealous pang in his chest, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so darn familiar looking.

"Bella," Sam began.

"Did you know that we were going to try for a boy before _she_ took him," she sniffled.

Sam let out a quiet sigh before reaching over to pull her onto his lap and hugging her close. The album fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"I know I can't bring him back, but I'd love to help you get over this pain anyway I can," Sam said softly.

Bella pulled back to look up at his handsome face. She wiped the tears from her eyes before nodding her understanding. He was such an insatiable man. No, he was an insatiable Alpha. There was one good thing about their arrangement that seemed to calm Bella just a little bit, and that was that for just a moment she forgot about the pain. She forgot about how she missed Aaron so much. So she gave in to her wolf because he was her balm to an invisible wound that felt like it was bleeding.

Sam was gentle this time. Going at very slow leisure pace as he caressed every inch of her body. As his imprint he would be exactly what she needed and everything she wanted. He was a sucker for her in every way possible. It wasn't love just yet but he could feel it creeping in.

After both reaching a climax, Sam was just about to get out of the bed to go as he would usually do to give her privacy. Only this time Bella grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stay," she whispered. "Just for a moment," her voice was soft as she gently pulled him back into the bed.

Sam couldn't seem to deny her anything and stopped what he was doing. He stretched himself back into her bed resting his head on his arm. Bella snuggled up to his hot body and rested her head on his chest wrapping her arm around him. He held her gently, rubbing her back. He sure was well built with hard lean muscle. Yet Bella seemed to fit perfectly against him.

He was her strength and she was his weakness.

They laid together like that for a few minutes in complete silence. Finally Sam broke the silence.

"Bella, do you know anything about Aaron's heritage or his birth parents?"

She lifted her head to his face. "His parents have everything in a safety deposit box. I could ask them to retrieve it and have it hand delivered. Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"It's just that he looks so familiar and I can't seem to place it. Yet I feel like I've met him before," Sam replied.

Bella furrowed her brow. "I only know that he was native American by birth. His parents have a manilla envelope that his birth parents left for him. He never said anything about the contents of that envelope, only that he had it placed in a safety box," she replied.

"He didn't tell you what was in it?" Sam questioned.

"Just that it was information on his family history," she replied.

Sam was quiet for a minute trying to think how to word his next question. "Did he mention what tribe his parents were from?"

Of course he did but that was something Bella wasn't ready to share with anyone just yet. So she lied.

"No, he didn't go into detail about anything. I didn't ask him to. I trusted that if he really needed me to know that he would tell me," she had told the same thing to Charlie and Sue once. As well as her nosey mother Renee Dwyer.

Sam knew she was lying, he could feel it. He wasn't going to press her for more information on the subject today.

* * *

The remainder of the week went well. The setup for Bella's coffee shop _Coffeology_ was going well. It was her dream to have a place to sell her baked goods and a good cup of coffee while running a bookstore. The girls were fitting in well at the rez school and for once Bella had a routine again.

She wouldn't admit it to her daughter's or anyone else for that matter of course, but she was definitely developing feelings for Sam. He visited her more than once a day for a round of casual sex. And when she wasn't at the shop going over details, she was at her father's house trying to get along with the rest of the pack.

Sam was happy. He was in his own little world of euphoric bliss. He had his own imprint and the red head was no where to be seen at the moment. His imprint was so submissive to his needs and on some occasions she was the one calling on him. He knew she wasn't ready for anything serious but he couldn't deny that he wasn't developing feelings for her. Every time she moaned his name in the throes of their passion, he felt his heart give a little tug of pride. He loved hearing his own name falling from her lips in the heat of the moment.

Bella was finishing up menu preparations, while Sam's workmen were finishing up with painting the walls, when Sam walked in after running patrol, to greet her with a smile. She never could help but return that smile.

"Hey you," she smiled brightly.

"Bella," he replied leaning down to kiss her cheek lightly before pulling her into a hug. Her scent was so intoxicating to him. He absolutely loved it, it was his favorite smell in the whole world.

"How was patrol," Bella asked reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss Sam's chin, as it was all she could reach.

"No, new trails yet" he said.

Bella knew Victoria wasn't gone for good, but that she was simply biding her time. She wasn't the type of vampire that gave up easily. Especially when it came to Bella.

"You know she's not gone," Bella assured him.

Sam nodded his head at her words and turned to get to work. Clearly the red head was planning something big, he could feel it. Whatever it was, he'd be ready for it. He had to be, it was his imprint, his very reason for breathing.

Bella enjoyed watching Sam work. Especially when he was shirtless in just a pair of jeans and work boots. She loved watching how his skin would glisten with a light sheen of sweat. How his muscles would move under his heated tan skin when he moved a certain way. He was absolutely rugged and downright sinful for his own good.

Bella had to look away before she worked herself up in a frenzy. Of course it didn't matter as Sam could smell her arousal from across the room.

"Bella," Sam said between his clenched jaw as he tried to contain himself.

Bella cleared her throat before looking at him. He was still facing the wall with his head turned slightly to the right.

"Yes," her voice came out in a squeak.

"If you don't calm yourself, I'll be tempted to take you right here in the middle of your shop," he said as low as she could hear. A couple of the pack members that worked for Sam, heard what he said, and let out a low chuckle.

Bella just nodded, unable to speak. She gathered her belongings and made her way upstairs to her office. After putting everything away she hastened to her car.

She was barely through the door, heels off, halfway to her bedroom stripping as she went, when Sam burst through her door with a low growl. He was overwhelmed with lust and arousal at the sight of Bella in just a pencil skirt and a black lace bra.

He wasn't slow this time, as he moved at a pace unnatural for a human. He made quick work of his jeans and boots before nearly ripping them off. Then he shredded what was left of Bella's clothes. She was internally thankful that she was only in her panties by then.

Sam released a growl as he sheathed himself within her hot center. Her scent surrounding him as he thrust in and out. It didn't take either of them very long to finally get their release. Bella sat up in the hallway realizing they didn't even make it to her bedroom before they pretty much attacked each other. She was definitely going to feel that in the morning as a she felt a small brush burn on her spine beginning to tingle.

She was exhausted and it was Friday, which meant that the girls were staying with Charlie and Sue. She'd been on the Reservation for several weeks now, and usually she wouldn't let Sam stay no matter what, but something in her wanted him to stay.

"Will you stay with me tonight," she asked looking down at Sam, as he was running his fingers over her sensitive skin.

"I'd love to," he whispered sitting up and placing a quick peck on her nose before standing. He held his hands out for her to take ahold of. "But first let's eat," as if on que Bella's stomach growled and she blushed brightly before giggling.

"I'll cook us something while you pick out a movie to watch," she smiled.

"Is this a date," he grinned.

"You could say that," she winked as she wrapped her silk robe around her body.

He was finally getting somewhere with his imprint even though it wasn't official. Their first 'sort of' date, and he couldn't wipe the goofy grin from his face. It made him ask so many questions in his mind. _Was she finally ready for more? Was this her taking a step toward maybe thinking of more? When was it appropriate to ask these questions aloud?_

Sam picked out a romance comedy, _Knight and Day._ Didn't look too bad with Cameron Diaz and Tom Cruise.

As Bella cooked dinner she couldn't help but smile to herself. She was definitely starting to have feelings for Sam and something inside her told her that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
